


Falling

by Allegra_Soleil



Series: Fine Line [7]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Coffee with an ex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegra_Soleil/pseuds/Allegra_Soleil
Summary: After the Oscorp gala, Harry wants some answers.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Reader, Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Fine Line [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602961
Kudos: 24





	Falling

You saw him before he saw you. It wasn't all that surprising, considering you were dressed specifically not to draw attention to yourself: Sneakers and a hoodie, hood up, dark glasses. He was actually dressed similarly, but there was no hiding those baby blues. Especially not when his hoodie was the exact same shade, making them stand out like twin aquamarine stars in the dead of night. 

Baby blues that didn't even turn to look at you until you were sitting in front of him at the small wooden table. 

"Can I help you?" He questioned, a little rudely, still staring at his phone screen.

"Kate said you wanted to see me"

He almost dropped his phone when he heard your voice, the busy coffee shop suddenly falling silent, everything around him vanishing. That accent, god how had he missed that accent. Your hair was darker, your face different, planier without any makeup on it, and your cheap, generic clothes, so unlike the designer outfits he was used to see you in, made you almost unrecognisable. But he would have known that voice anywhere. 

"I… I didn't think you'd come" he admitted.

"Me neither" You were risking a lot by showing up to this meeting, and you didn't mean only your career at S.H.I.E.L.D, already facing a suspension after your little stunt at your last mission, but also your budding relationship with Peter, who had proven to be the jealous kind, rather spectacularly, on the very same mission.

For a few moments, both of you fell silent, not knowing what to say, the painfully awkward atmosphere between you only partially broken when the waitress arrived at your table to place your cups in front of you.

"I didn't order this" Harry frowned, not unkindly, just merely confused.

"I did" You informed, holding up your phone for all explanation. A Stark phone. Rugged. A far cry from the sleek golden one he knew. "Thank you, Theo"

"Anytime, gorgeous" The girl winked before turning and walking away. 

"Are you fucking her too? Is it not enough with me and Parker??" Harry spat, voice full of venom, and he could almost feel the change in you, in your whole demeanor, shoulders squaring, eyes hardening, tone glacial as you retorted.

"I never slept with  _ you _ , Osborn. And the slut shaming? That's a bit rich, coming from you, when I know for a fact you got drunk and slept with Kate a week before your father's gala…"

He fell back against his chair, as if physically struck back. He wasn't shocked that you knew, after all Kate Bishop was your best friend and, in fact, had said she was going to tell you. No, the surprising part was that you seemed to still be on speaking terms with her despite the betrayal. Apparently, he meant even less to you than he had thought. 

"Is that what Peter was, payback?"

"He isn't" You declared, immediately, your tone broking no arguments. 

Of course he wasn't, Peter was a sweet guy, kind, loyal… sober. Everything Harry wasn't. Twenty years old and he was already more tainted, more jaded, than most fifty year old men. Such a cliche of alcohol and drugs and parties and rich kid angst... Peter was still pure, so inherently  _ good _ , Harry couldn't resent you for choosing him. 

Harry wouldn't choose himself either.

He sighed, deflated,

"I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"Forget it, Harry" You cut him off. His anger was justified and fair enough. Besides, that wasn't what you had come here for. 

"I really am" He insisted, "I was out of line, I know that. And I know it's not an excuse, but… things home are… bad. My mother left. She already filed for divorce…" 

"Good, go with her"

That wasn't at all the reply Harry was expecting. 

"What? Why? What do you me-"

"I mean" You elaborated, leaning closer, "go stay with her, or go live alone. Hell, even with Kate if you want to!" She could keep him safe, "Whatever you do, just leave that house immediately!"

He frowned, shaking his head,

"Sixtine, I can't do that! My father is sick, I can't just abandon him!" No matter how mean the old bastard was to him, Harry refused to do that. He wouldn't. 

You rubbed your forehead in frustration. You knew this would happen, why would he listen to the girl who had just betrayed him? You were asking him to leave his father, for goodness sake, you needed to give him a damn good reason.

And the worst part was you had them, you had so many of them, and every one of them straight out of Norman Osborn's computer. But that was classified information and you couldn't possibly disclose it. Still, you had to give him something. 

And the coffee was almost out.

You closed your eyes, taking a deep breath. This could cost you everything, but if you didn't do it, it could cost Harry his life. There was no other way, you had to tell him. 

"Listen to me very carefully, Harry Osborn" You saw his eyes go wide as you dropped the french accent, "I know I lied to you about a lot of things, but I'm not lying to you now, I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D special service, sent to investigate your father, and I am telling you that he is a very dangerous man. 

You have no idea how much I am risking by coming here, and by telling you this, but I'm asking you, no, I'm begging you: get away from him. Please Harry," You pleaded, letting your mask drop, letting him see the worry, the desperation in your eyes, "if you ever did had feelings for me, please, get away from Norman Osborn"

Harry froze, feeling the ground fall from under his feet. You were still talking, but your voice sounded muffled, distant. S.H.I.E.L.D, you were S.H.I.E.L.D. You were an agent, a spy, a hero even. 

...Fuck, and he had thought you were too good for him before. He had cheated on you, insulted you, tried and hated you. Yet here you were, risking your own ass to warn him about a man deep inside Harry had already known was evil. Telling him the truth, now, when you no longer needed him, when you could easily just disappear forever, saving yourself all the trouble. But…

"Why?" He croaked, "Why are you telling me this now?"

You forced yourself to meet his eyes,

"Because I still care about you, Harry"

He bit the inside of his cheek.

"And what about Peter? Do you care about him too? Or was he part of your mission?"

Considering his step mother's close relationship and ties with the organization, it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to think Peter might be involved with S.H.I.E.L.D as well. And if he was being completely honest with himself, he'd rather that possibility than… what his father told him you and Peter had done at his office.

"Peter had nothing to do with the mission" You assured him, unwavering, "He _really_ _is_ my boyfriend. And I more than care about him" 

And suddenly, Harry was falling, drowning again. A million needles stabbing every inch of his skin, like sinking into freezing water. He stared at his empty coffee cup, realizing it was truly over. You had told what you had come to tell him, had answered his questions, and even with the all the things still left unsaid between you, it was obvious there was nothing more to say. 

You stood up, deciding to no longer prolong this suffering. 

"For what is worth" You offered, "I really am sorry"

You turned to leave, but his voice stopped you.

"Sixtine…" Those god damn indigo eyes looked up at you, red rimmed and shining with unshed tears, "I… I miss you" he breathed out, candid and vulnerable. 

"Me too" You whispered, just enough for him to hear.

No, he couldn't get mad at you. He wanted to, he desperately wanted to. But he couldn't. Even knowing you had used him, only gotten close to him because you needed something from him, he couldn't.

Instead, he watched you walk away from him, with the sinking feeling in his stomach that you probably would never need him again.

_ To be continued... _

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
